


The League of Assassins vs. the Evil Vizier (part 2)

by hazelandglasz



Series: *Purim 2015* [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Oliver know about the League's good work - but now he has to celebrate it (and with the whole gang getting in the holiday spirit !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League of Assassins vs. the Evil Vizier (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Part 2 of my Purim gift

“No.”

Sara pouts, but John Diggle is not so easily swayed. “Please, Dig, it will be fun.”

“No.”

“John,” Oliver says from his corner of the room--where Nyssa is helping him put on make-up that doesn’t make him look like he forgot to take his eyeliner off before scrubbing his eyes-- “it’s going to be fun.”

“There is no way that you’re going to put me in a costume,” John retorts. “I don’t do it on the job, I’m not going to play dress-up on my free-time,” he adds sotto voce, but Sara catches it.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss,” she says, shaking her head.

“Oh!” Felicity exclaims, her big white gloves in front of her face, “he should dress like Lucifer!”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Yeah, or Pete!”

“Oh John would be an excellent Pete!”

“John is right here, and why only villainous cat?”

“I don’t know,” Nyssa says thoughtfully, playing with Oliver’s new ears--, “I think John would be a good Scat cat.”

John opens and closes his mouth before shrugging. “You know what, if I have to, I guess Scat is the least bad option.”

“Why do we both have to be cats, though?” 

“Olly,” Sara says with a sigh, patting his cheek--but minding the carefully drawn whiskers--, “it’s because you two are so darn cute.”

“Sure.”

Felicity starts giggling in Nyssa’s shoulder, and Sin pokes her head from behind the screen where she’s putting her own costume on. “No, really, Richie Rich,” she says, and Oliver is momentarily startled by the vivid red around her eyes. “You make an adorable Cheshire.”

“All that pink,” Oliver bemoans, sending Felicity in a new fit of giggles.  


* * *

_Picture found online but it's too perfect_  


__  



End file.
